


Caught in the Spider's Web

by Captain Wonder (HockeyKnight)



Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [6]
Category: Marvel 2099, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Friendship, Investigations, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Team Up, Teamwork, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyKnight/pseuds/Captain%20Wonder
Summary: May Parker is hosting Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future, in an attempt for him to keep an eye out for a seismic quantum temporal event that has major devastating results in the year 2099.
Relationships: Miguel O'Hara/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Series: Alpha League of Midnight Avenger Lanterns X [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210899
Kudos: 1





	Caught in the Spider's Web

Downtown, May Parker sat on the public park bench looking down on her phone. Instead of watching the multitudes going by, she was content with scrolling through the social media. She observed it keenly. What she was looking for had to be on there, if not, perhaps a trending clue. Her theory was based on people would notice if something were out of place and say something about it on their own social media platforms. But as the flow of social information moved through her device, she developed an introversion. Did she notice? Was anything out of the ordinary when she woke up in the late morning? As those thoughts remained unresolved, May couldn't afford to further second guess her own routines. Any time spent taking attention away from the mission was critical - and the clock was ticking.

Even while May was accustomed to the concept of alternate universes, dimensions, and other temporal sciences, it was still a great big task to keep up on something that was constantly in flux. Gateways opened up in May Parker's universe and others have closed down. May Parker's universe, the reality that she knew most of her young adult life, had been erased by cosmic forces beyond her control. The one she was in now was also needing protection.

In the time that she sat there observing the life around her and in front of her, a young man arrived beside the bench. "Okay," he said. "This was not at all what I expected as a "nondescript" location." He rotated his head around looking carefully at the herds of people moving to and fro. He sat down on the opposite end of the bench as May.

May looked him over vigorously. "Nice costume. Is that your idea of incognito? You look like you get all your clothes at Hot Topic."

"Do you know how much a replica Kansas 1984 tour shirt costs 100 years from now. Not just the original, - the replica is even highly sought after. I wish I could bring this back with me."

May returned to observing the area on her critical stakeout mission.


End file.
